


[Cover Art] for patternofdefiance's 'The Newlywed Game: Johnlock Edition"

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out more Sherlock art and comics on my cupidford <a href="http://www.cupidford.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for patternofdefiance's 'The Newlywed Game: Johnlock Edition"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Newlywed Game: Johnlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095674) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ilof85)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Sherlock art and comics on my cupidford [Tumblr](http://www.cupidford.tumblr.com)


End file.
